54th Annual Hunger Games
by RunningSpark
Summary: "Tabitha Reed." The words echoed in my ears and I felt a hundred pairs of eyes turn and look at me. I swallowed as four white clad men stepped toward me and pulled me out away from the crowd. I numbly walked toward the stage and up the steps before standing in front of the microphone. I was now a tribute in the 54th Annual Hunger Games.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Tabitha Reed."

The words echoed in my ears and I felt a hundred pairs of eyes turn and look at me. I swallowed as four white clad men stepped toward me and pulled me out away from the crowd. I numbly walked up toward the stage and up the steps before standing in front of the microphone. The young, purple haired man smiled at me and beckoned me to come closer.

"Congratulations… uh," he looked down at the paper in his hands, "Tabitha."

I looked down; still not believing that my name had been called. I zoned out for a minute before hearing a familiar name. I jerked my head up to see Cameron Young stepping up onto the stage. His face looked as white and shocked as mine (at least I thought so) as he shook my hand. The purple haired man beside us smiled and spoke into the microphone.

"I give you the tributes from District 8 for the 56th Annual Hunger Games!"

I closed my eyes as the words echoed through the clearing. The clapping slowly started and I was led off stage through the large metal doors. I opened my eyes as the doors shut behind me, cutting off the sound from outside and sealing my fate as a tribute.


	2. Chapter 1

**So sorry I haven't updated but my computer has been extremely annoying in not letting me access my internet. -.- Thank you for the review TanaAndBritt-Britt! This is my first fanfic so I really appreciate it.**

Chapter 1

I zoned out after that. I vaguely remember my parents saying goodbye and that there was nothing to worry about. I remember my two brothers and younger sister hugging me tightly. I remember my best friend, Desarae, saying "Don't get yourself killed." She was smiling when she said it, probably trying to cheer me up. But I could tell she was worried.

I remember being taken out to the train and sitting down next to Cameron. The train starting moving and was soon to speeds I didn't think possible for a vehicle this size. I couldn't think, I could hardly move. I was in a state of complete shock. But Cameron's voice pulled me out of it.

"Tabitha? Hey, Tabby?" I heard him say.

I shook my head suddenly as my old nickname filled the air. I turned and smiled at him. "Hey," I said quietly and turned to face him.

"Whoa, you look tired," he said.

"So do you."

I looked at him for a moment and it finally struck me that he had been reaped. Cameron Young; my childhood crush. We were in the same grade but had gone to different schools, for there were two in District 8, and we lived on opposite sides of town. He hadn't changed much but he had grown considerably handsome. His jaw line had become more defined and he had finally passed me in height. His sandy blond hair had stayed the same and even the haircut hadn't changed. He had a light build but all the weight was in muscle. His green eyes hadn't changed either; he had the same memorizing, green eyes. His voice once again pulled me back to reality.

"What?" I asked, not catching what he had said.

Cameron chuckled; he still had the same smile too. "I said you looked nice at the reaping."

I laughed. "You say that like it's a good thing. We dress up in case our name is picked and we're chosen to fight to the death. We treat it like a holiday." My smile had faded by the end of my sentence and so had Cameron's. He looked sad for a moment, the first time I had ever seen him sad.

"But thanks, anyway," I said, trying to cheer him up. For some reason I wanted to see him smile again. A small, forced smile played at his lips and he shrugged.

We sat in silence once more before the door behind me opened. I turned to see the man with purple hair walk through the door. I remembered his name suddenly as he sat down in front of us.

"You're Venn Renise, right?" I asked curiously. I know I should already know his name for he had been at the past three reapings but I had tried not to pay attention before.

His mouth tightened in what apparently was a smile and nodded but didn't make eye contact with me. I looked down and my eyes caught his painted nails, they were a bright yellow and extremely long. I looked over to Cameron and saw that he had noticed them too. Our eyes met and we both chuckled slightly. Venn's gaze shot up to me but I covered my smile with my hand and pretended to cough, which then sent Cameron into another round of laughter. Venn's eyes narrowed and I breathed a sigh of relief as the door opened again.

I turned again to see my mentor walk through the door. At twenty-seven years old, Martha Kensworth was the most recent Hunger Games victor from District 8. She had won the 44th Annual Hunger Games at seventeen years of age. Her dark brown hair brushed her ears in a short pixie cut that stopped directly above her bright blue eyes. Her tall womanly frame was accented in a dark, knee length, red dress that came together at the waist with a crisp white belt. Her cowgirl boots gave her a heavy footfall as she walked toward them. Martha sat down on the couch in front of Cameron and beside Venn.

"So ya'll got reaped this year?" She asked in a southern accent I had never heard in District 8 before.

Both Cameron and I nodded and she shook her head. "Pity, how old are you two?"

"Fifteen," I heard Cameron say the same time I did.

Martha's eyebrows shot up slightly. "That's a pretty decent age for the games, right in the middle, pretty hard age too though. Do ya'll have a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

I looked to Cameron and was surprised to see him looking at me already, both of us waiting for the other one to respond. "No," I said slowly.

Cameron turned back to Martha and shook his head. "Me neither."

Martha looked from Cameron to me then back to Cameron. "Interesting. Well, we might as well get down to talking 'bout the games."

Cameron and I both leaned forward with interest now. "First things first, you have no friends, you trust no one."

I was suddenly confused; I expected her to say something weird but not that. "What about alliances?" I asked.

She shook her head and grabbed an apple off the table in between us. "Alliance partners are not friends; they are possible, but not immediate, threats. Alliances are great until you two or three are the only ones left."

I heard Cameron sigh beside me. "But that doesn't usually happen, does it?" he asked.

"It does if the alliance is strong enough. Then the two are left to fight it out, and those battles are always the longest and hardest."

"Why?"

"Because they know each other's strengths," she took a bite out of her apple, "and weaknesses."

Cameron didn't ask any more questions so I spoke up. "Did you have an alliance partner?"

Martha chewed then swallowed the apple piece. "Yes, I did."

"What was his name?"

Martha looked down, "Trent, his name was Trent Morris, and he was from this district as well."

I paused for a moment before my next question. "Did you two have to fight it out?"

It was dead silent for a few moments before Martha answered. "I think that's enough advice for today. I'm turning in for the night; it's been a long day for you two so you should do the same."

She stood up and walked out of the train car, Venn then did the same and Cameron and I were left sitting there. I turned to Cameron, "they had to fight it out, didn't they?"

"Yeah. They say that was one of the worst Hunger Games ever," he said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because they were best friends."

"How did Martha win?"

"She stabbed him in the back."

"What?" I had understood every word he said but I just couldn't believe it.

"The games change people, in ways we will soon understand," Cameron said gravely.

I swallowed hard, still not being able to believe that the sweet Martha that was just in here stabbed her own friend in the back. I shuddered for a moment, imagining what would happen if it came down to just me and Cameron. I shook my head, telling myself that it wouldn't happen. The odds were completely against it, but then again, weren't they always?

**So, what did you all think? Please review, favorite or follow! More later!**

**~RunningSpark~**


End file.
